


Splinters

by WriterJC



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJC/pseuds/WriterJC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for last fic writer standing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Splinters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for last fic writer standing.

"Ow. It's still stinging. I thought this stuff was supposed to ease my discomfort."

"Give me a moment, and I will check the dressing."

"No! Just . . . leave the blanket on. I'll wait until the medical team gets here."

"Don't be such a whiner, McKay. It's just a couple of splinters."

"A couple? Have you seen my . . . the backs of my legs?"

"Oh, is that what you're calling it?"

"Not speaking to you."

"How bad can it be? There was hardly any blood."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one laying around in a giant bandage slathered in bacon fat."

"Looks like a diaper to me."

"Oh. Funny. Way to be juvenile."

"Personally, my brain was stuck on the word 'giant'. . . . Come on, McKay, you practically handed that one to us. Besides, this'll teach you to look before you flop down in unsuspecting chairs."

"It was a chair! Chairs are meant to be sat in! How was I supposed to know the thing would just fall apart? I thought the Athosians were supposed to be our friends."

"We are your friends, Rodney. That chair was in the process of being repaired. And though it had special meaning in her family, Miara has expressed deep regret for your injury. She even prepared the fat solution. It has been used to draw splinters to the surface for many generations."

"Well . . . tell her I'm sorry for breaking her chair. Even though it was booby trapped."

"Booty."

"What?"

"Don't you mean the chair was 'booty trapped'?"

"Oh, har, har, Colonel Hilarious."

"Good one, Sheppard."

"Thanks."

". . . and his snickering Wookiee-wanna-be."

"Perhaps the two of you should go to the gate to meet with the medical team. I will remain and explain the rest of the removal process to Dr. McKay."

"Fine. But, don't worry, Rodney, we wouldn't think of leaving you behind and exposed."

"Throwing things will only encourage them."

"They started it."

"Do not make me finish it."


End file.
